History of Falerin
The '''history of Falerin '''is a somewhat long and extensive topic; many wars, battles, events and people shaped modern Falerin. However, given the fact that knowing the history of a place can give a far better perception of it, this page describes the long-term history of Falerin, divided into different sections. First Explorers Leaving Dorwine Around the year 122 BDF, a large famine and civil war struck the southern nation of Dorwine. Many people fled the land, going in all directions. Until then, it was believed that the northern reaches of Kathran were nought but wilderness; uninhabited, infertile wilderness. However, in the year 12 BDF, after a century of blight, a man named Wendryl Athryon left Dorwine for the north, taking with him a team of 11 other people. He intended to reach the north coast of Kathran and sail to another land altogether, but soon reached the central vistas of Falerin, and decided that this new land would be perfect for a new kingdom. The soils were fertile, and animals abundant and the land provided all the tools needed to build a new colony. At 0 BDF, the colony of Cheyheath was founded in Falerin's central areas, in what would become the county of Dolohoth. Wendryl chose the location due to it's strategic position, abundance of supplies and nearby bodies of whatever, which were used extensively to supply the colonists with food. The colonists also hunted deer, wolf, fox and birds such as quail. Founding Cheyheath Quite soon, Cheyheath became a vibrant community; traders, smiths, armorers, and other services were set up, and the community was developing very nicely. Wendryl Athryon was pronounced prince of this new kingdom, and the government was set up. Pretty soon, other settlements began popping up, and the land was more explored. Gold and Death The Death of Wendryl In 55 ADF, Wendryl Athryon died of natural causes. He did have a son, a lad named Harkas Athryon, and he retained the throne of Cheyheath for about 2 years. However, in 58 ADF, the then-king of Dorwine, a man named Estryl Namdryn, invaded Falerin after hearing rumors that the land was rich in gold. Estryl and his army burnt down Cheyheath and the people scattered. After having learned that the gold he intended to find was, in fact, iron pyrite, he left Falerin and denounced it a forsaken land worthy of no inhabitants. In 60 ADF, the people returned to Cheyheath and began rebuilding it. Although it was tough, and Harkas was death, in about 64 ADF, a new Cheyheath was built. A new line of princes, the Galithrynes, was set up. Jarvas Galithryne was pronounced the new prince of Falerin. Expansion By now, many people began to expand outwards. Settlements such as Waybryce expanded and became similar in scale and population to Cheyheath. People also reached the north coast of Falerin, and founded settlements there. It was also in this time of about 65 ADF to 70 ADF that Falerin was officially named 'Aflerin', which meant 'New Land' in the language of Dorwinian. It wasn't until about 100 ADF that the language of Faler was developed and the principality renamed Falerin. Relative Peace Until about 125 ADF, the empire was peaceful. The Galithryne bloodline continued, and the settlements appearing in Falerin were peaceful. Many more people from Dorwine also moved to Falerin, despite Dorwine having recovered from its previous troubles. The Great Moose War In 125 ADF, a quarrel known as the Great Moose war struck Falerin.